A Frozen Secret
by Nyxione
Summary: Arendelle is getting a new queen and her name is Elsa. Rapuinzel and her husband pay a visit to celebrate the Elsa's coronation. All of a sudden Arendelle is under an eternal winter and it's all because of Elsa. Why is Jack here? What does Pitch and Gothel have to do with this? What exactly is Rapunzel hiding? (Rated T to be safe. Might change once complete).


**A/N : **The idea suddenly came up while I was on my way home for Christmas break :) I know I should be working on my other fics, but I just HAD to get this out of me. First try at a crossover fic ;w;  
Hope you enjoy the story~! Please leave a review if you did enjoy :D

**Edit : **Made some minor alterations due to me being indecisive. ;w;

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Frozen, Tangled, and ROTG.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Coronation Day (Rapunzel's PoV)**

_Flower gleam and glow  
__Let your power shine  
__Make the clock reverse  
__Bring back what once was mine_

"Rapunzel!" The sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs flooded my ears for a few seconds. I decided to block them out, immersing myself in the song I sang in tune to the music played by my little music box.

_Healing what has been hurt  
__Change the fates' design  
__Save what has been lost  
__Bring back what once was mine_

The door suddenly opened revealing my brown - haired husband, Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Rapunzel! We have to leave now or else we'll be late, not that I mind being late, but you were the one who was all excited and-"

I sighed as I heard my husband ramble. I closed shut the lid on my music box and tucked inside my bag before approaching my husband and pressing a finger to his lips. The gesture was enough to shush him. I smiled before removing my finger from his lips.

"Let's go then." I said as I walked out the door with my bag in my hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It takes a day to get to Arendelle, are you sure you want to go?" Eugene asked once more upon our arrival at the docks.

I turned around to face him and gave him a stern look. "I already told you, the former queen and king of Arendelle was a close friend to my parents." I turned my back towards him once more and walked towards the ship we would be riding in.

"Arendelle is a valuable friend, ally, and trading partner. Aside from that, the former queen of Arendelle is the daughter of my mother's older sister making her my older cousin, Just think of it as one of those Royal meetings you have to attend to in other countries." I looked back to him to see how he would react to what I just said. What I saw surprised me. My husband was blushing madly with a guilty look on his face. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He slightly jumped at my question and immediately placed his hands in front of him defensively as he shook his head. "NO! There's nothing I'm hiding from you! Why would I hide anything from my lovely wife!" he hastily said. Eugene then rushed towards me to place a chaste kiss on my cheek before walking ahead of me boarding the boat in before I could question him any further.

"He is definitely hiding something" I said as I boarded the ship myself. My husband and I never spoke about it for the rest of the trip.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The trip towards Arendelle was a smooth ride and we ended arrived just in time.

I breathed in the warm air of Arendelle, it felt so much like Corona except it wasn't. As weird as it sounds, Arendelle feels like a home away from home. "It feels great to come and visit again" I said to no one in particular as I excitedly jumped off (literally) the ship we were riding in. I took a few steps forward and took another deep breath, a smile formed on my lips as I did so. My eyes roamed around the vicinity only to see people crowding the streets with happy smiles on their faces. It was obvious that they were excited to see the coronation of their new queen. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw something white.

'_It can't be…'_ I turned to face the direction of what I saw, scanning the face of every person in search for someone. Then I saw what I was looking for, a person with white hair. His back was turned towards me though so I wasn't that sure it was really who I thought it was, but there was just no mistaking it. That white hair, that all too familiar white hair could only belong to one person. I was about to make my way towards him before a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. It was my husband.

"Rapunzel! You shouldn't have jumped off like that, what if you got hurt." He scolded me with concern dripping in his voice as he loosened his grip on my arm and let his hand glide down my arm. He then took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss on it. My eyes shifted from his face towards the ring on my finger. It was my wedding ring.

'_You're a married woman Rapunzel. Get your act together.'_

I sighed and then looked at my husband with a small smile on my face. "I've faced worse" I softly told him while lowering my hand along with his and took a few steps towards the direction of the palace. He didn't follow though and simply let go of my hand. Upon noticing, I looked behind me only to find him with a shocked look on his face looking ahead of me.

I turned my head to see what he was looking at only to find a girl with tan skin and raven hair which reached up to half of her back. Her clothes were very much unlike what the locals wear. She wore a strapless green dress, hanging on her ears were a pair gold hoop earrings, her necklace golden and was much like what the Egyptians wore, on her head was a golden headpiece. She was half – facing us but it was enough to see that she has brown almond shaped eyes.

I looked back at Eugene. It seemed he hasn't noticed that I noticed him gawking at that raven haired girl. To be honest, I didn't mind that he was openly staring at another girl, but we are a married couple, the current king and queen of Corona, it would be bad if someone who knew us saw him checking out another girl, so I decided to call out to him.

"Eugene?" I softly said looking at him. He immediately snapped back to reality upon hearing his name. He looked at me with a defensive look on his face and was about to explain himself when I cut him off. "I don't want to be late. So let's go" I said with a giggle. I decided it would be best not to question him about this right now. What I said had obviously confused him but he decided to let it go and I was somehow grateful for it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We entered the chapel where the ceremony was to take place. Immediately, my eyes scanned the room for a place to seat when I saw _him._ He was standing back against the wall with a smile on his place as he looked at me with those ice blue eyes. His gaze sent shivers down my spine and made my knees grow weak. I returned his smile and was about to approach him when my husband suddenly placed a hand at the small of my back. I recoiled at his touch and mentally cursed myself for it. For a moment, I had forgotten that Eugene was with me. Luckily though, he didn't seem to notice how I had reacted to him and motioned me towards a seat opposite the side of where he was standing at.

I sat the end of the bench near the wall and Eugene sat beside me. I looked towards the altar to find a person emerge from the shadows and place the scepter and orb in place which are to be held by the queen later on. I looked above to see the choir come out and take their proper places. My eyes then darted towards where I saw him earlier only find he wasn't there. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'_Where could he have—'_

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Eugene gasp and place a hand over his mouth. Everyone inside the chapel was now looking at him. I was about to ask what was wrong when all of a sudden he stood up. "I.. I need to get some air" was all he said before walking out the door leaving me to wonder what was wrong.

I stared at the door my husband just left through for a few more seconds before I turned back to face the altar. As I did, my eyes caught a glimpse of white and immediately stopped. And there he was, staring… at a girl… another girl.

It pained me to see his gaze directed at another, but somehow I couldn't tear my eyes away.

The girl he was looking at soon stood up and went out the door. His gaze followed her as she walked out but stopped when he saw me. He gave me a smile and I turned away from him as if I didn't see him.

The choir began singing and the queen-to-be entered and walked down the aisle, poised and elegant with her hands clasped together in front of her. Behind her was her younger sister who was smiling at everyone she passed by.

Soon, the she and her sister reached the altar and the ceremony began.

A few seconds later I felt something cold occupy the seat beside me. I knew without looking it was him. "Is something wrong?" he whispered. His cold breath tickled my ear as he spoke it sent shivers down my spine just like what his gaze did to me a while ago.

I turned and found that I saw only inches away from his face. I wanted to tell him what was wrong but when I saw those blue eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to stay mad.

I soon realized that he was waiting for an answer, but I didn't want to tell him I was jealous of the girl he was looking at. I bit my lower lip hesitant on whether I should tell him.

He lifted his hand and placed his fingers under my chin while his thumb gently stroked my lips. It was what he did whenever I started biting my lower lip and every time, it got me to stop. "Tell me what's wrong Punz" he pleaded as soon as I had ceased biting my lower lip.

Hearing the sound of the nickname he gave me brought back so many memories that I forgot I still haven't answered his question. I took a deep breath and was about to say tell him what was wrong. When I noticed that the queen was now being crowned. I turned and motioned for my companion to look towards the altar as well.

The coronation was nearing its end and everything was going just fine, well, to me it seemed fine. There really wasn't anything for me to worry—wait. Is that what I think it is?

It was the part where the queen has to hold the scepter and orb in her hands.

I squinted my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. I looked at my white – haired companion about to tell him when I saw the look on his face and knew that he too had noticed. He looked nervous, far more than I was so I held his cold hand in mine and gave him a reassuring look. He gave me a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' before going back to watching the ceremony.

We were instructed to stand by the one conducting the ceremony, so we did along with everybody else. He said a few words before we cheered for the newly crowned queen.

"Queen Elsa!" everyone shouted in recognition to their new queen.

Elsa hastily released the scepter and orb and put back her gloves on before facing her people. Her eyes seemed to scan around the place. When it came to our direction, her eyes stopped roaming. It was as if she was staring at us, like she could see the man beside me.

That was impossible though… right?

"Jack…" I whispered realizing it was the first time I said his name in what seemed like forever. He turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Punz?"

"Could Elsa… see you?"

The question was abrupt, and it had probably caught him off guard since he didn't answer immediately.


End file.
